Siyapaa ishq ka
by CIDans
Summary: It's a story on a love hate relationship. It's on sachvi Plz read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone I am back with a new story yeh idea thoda illogical hain iss liye chota chapter post kar rahi hoon.

* * *

At the bureau

Everyone was working when ACP pradyuman entered the bureau. Everyone greeted him and he called everyone to make an announcement.

ACP : Aaj ek naya officer aane wala hain.

Daya : kab sir.

ACP : Bas abhi aata hi hoga.

Immediately a young officer came there.

Officer: good morning sir.

ACP : sab log in se milo ye hain sr inspector sachin.

Everyone greeted him but suddenly DCP chitrole came to bureau.

DCP: Kya hua mujhe Dekh ke khush nahi ho kya sab.

ACP : Nahi sir aise koi baat nahi hain aap bataye yaha kaise ana hua.

DCP : Kyu main yaha nahi aa sakta hoon kya.

ACP : are nahi aap toh kahi bhi aa sakte ho.

DCP :Kya Matlab hain tumhara haan.

ACP : Nahi main toh

DCP :Chalo chodo (looking towards sachin)ye

ACP : Ye naya officer hain abhi join kiya hain

DCP :Mujhe pata hain maine hi rakha hain. Ab woh suno jo tumhe nahi pata ye mera bhatija hain

Daya : Sir aapka bhatija CID officer?

DCP :Kyu tumhare ACP ki beti CID officer ho sakti hain mera bhatija nahi (he is talking about purvi)

Sachin ( whispering ) : Jane do na chachu ye office hain

DCP :Aacha thik hain main chalta hoon.

He went away. Sachin was feeling a bit embarrassed so he just headed toward desk . Meanwhile everyone went on with their work but many eyes were situated on him.

Daya and Abhijeet were standing in a corner whispering.

Daya : boss tumhe kya laga hain DCP ne ise yaha kyu bheja hoga.

Abhijeet : Ye DCP sir ke dimag main kya chalta hain wahi jaane pehle us suraj aur pankaj ko bhej diya jaise taise suraj se chutkara mila toh ise bhej diya.

Daya : tumhe kya lagta hain kahi ye suraj jaise toh nahi hoga.

Abhijeet : pata nahi hain toh DCP ka rishtaadar.

Purvi was staring him from another corner.

Purvi(to herself): hmm DCP chitrole ka bhatija koi baat nahi ise bhi Dekh lenge aachi tarah se Dekh lenge aur aise dekhenge ki kabhi Mumbai CID main wapas aane ke bare main sochega bhi nahi.(and she gave an evil smile).

There was a call and everyone left for the crime scene.

 **At the crime scene**

A guy was murdered sachin and shreya were examining the body while others were finding clues.

Duo : Kuch mila?

Shreya : Kuch nahi sir iske sharer par koi nishaan nahi hain.

Sachin: Bas iski shirt collar ke pas kuch zyada hi creased hain Dekh ke laga hain jaise kisi ne zoor se pakda hoon shayad button pe fingerprints mil jaye.

Daya: Thik hain tum laash ko forensic lab bhijwane ka intezam karo. (He saw Abhijeet thinking something) kya baat hai boss.

Abhijeet: ladka smart hain.

Daya : Haan woh toh hain.

The investigation got over and case got solved in two days.

 **At the bureau**

Everyone was working as it was morning time and no case was was at his desk trying to find something.

Sachin (to himself):Kaha gayi file yahi toh rahi thi aaj ACP sir mangenge toh kya javab dunga.

Someone came and patted his shoulder. He immediately turned back.

Purvi : Kya hua kuch dhund rahe ho?

Sachin : Ha woh...nahi kuch nahi.

Purvi : paka kuch nahi?

Sachin : Ha paka kuch nahi.

He couldn't find the file and Acp called him.

ACP: Kya Matlab hain file nahi mil rahi ha.

Sachin : Sir woh maine sach main wahi rahi thi pata nahi kaha chali gayi.

ACP : Mujhe koi excuse nahi chahiye mujhe one hour main file mere table pe chahiye bas.

He walked towards his desk and found the file lying on the table. He went and gave it to ACP who gave him another piece of mind for not giving attention towards work. As soon as he came out of the cabin he saw someone standing behind.

Sachin: toh yeh baat hain koi baat nahi jab inhone pehel kar hi di hain toh hum kyu piche rahe.

* * *

Plz review agar concept aacha laga toh. Next update thoda late ho sakta hain kyun ki mera practical exam abhi pending hain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reviews.**

* * *

 **In CID bureau**

A case was reported in the bureau and ACP sent sachin and purvi to fetch the forensic report and was waiting for both when they entered.

ACP : le aaye report.

Sachin : yes sir purvi report do.

Purvi : yes sir (and she kept her hand at pocket) Sir report toh mere pas nahi hai.

Sachin : Kya mazak kar rahi ho tum tumhe hi toh di thi report.

Purvi : par report mere pas nahi hain kahi aapke pas toh nahi.?

ACP : Ye kya kar rahe ho tum dono kaha hai report.

Sachin : Sir report maine purvi ko di thi usne shayad kho di.

ACP : Purvi report kaha hain.

Purvi : pata nahi thi to mere hi paas.

ACP : Ye kya tarika hain ha mere paas thi par ab nahi hain kam aise hota hain Tumse forensic ki report nahi sambhalti.

Purvi : sorry woh...

ACP : Mujhe tumhara sorry nahi chahiye(to abhijeet)salunke ko phone karke kaha ki report ki copy email kare.

Everyone left for there respected work while purvi went to her desk in deep thoughts. She found the forensic report with a note.

Note : return with regards.

She understood who is behind all this and slammed the report on her desk.

ACP sent sachin for some investigation for the case.

Sachin(to purvi) : Chalo

Purvi : Kaha?

Sachin : investigation karne aur kaha

Purvi : Main kyu chalu?

Sachin : kyun ki maine kaha

Purvi : aur tum kaun hote ho bol ne wale?

Sachin : tumhara senior.

And they both headed for disco to investigate.

 **At the disco**

They asked about the whereabouts of the suspect from the manager and informed it to ACP . They were just returning from the disco when sachin heard his name and he turned back and saw shena his friend and approached her.

Sachin : hey shena kaha rehti ho tum milte hi nahi

Shena : Main nahi milte ya tum nahi milte?

Purvi was watching both of them from a distance.

Purvi POV : Ye ladki kaun hain dikhai to model jaise de rahi hain. Kahi iski girlfriend toh nahi jaise yeh dono baat kar rahe hain na lag toh girlfriend hi rahi hai. Kher mujhe kya karna hain, kyun nahi karna hai aaj subah ka badla lena hain aaj agar ise Sabak nahi sikhaya toh mera naam purvi nahi.

And she went towards them and gripped sachin's arm.

Purvi : Aap kaha chale gaye the main aapko kabse dhund rahi thi.

Shena : Sachin ye?

Purvi : Ji main purvi inki patni.

Shena : patni sachin tumne shaddi kar Li aur bataya bhi nahi.

Sachin : Are nahi ye mazak kar rahi hain.

Purvi ( with teary eyes ): Aap phir se shuru ho gaye mana hum itne padhe likhe aur modern nahi hain par aapke liye hum ne kitna kuch badal diya yaha tak ki ye angrezi kapde bhi pehenne lage aur aap ab bhi hume patni ka darja nahi de rahe.

Shena : Sachin mujhe Tumse ye umeed nahi thi.(and she went away).

Sachin came out of the disco and dragged purvi with him.

Sachin : Ye kya tha.

Purvi : Kya kya tha?

Sachin : wahi jo tumne andar kiya.

Purvi : Woh use jaise ko taise kehte hain.

Sachin : Aacha aisa kya ho gaya tumhare saath jiske tum badla le rahi ho?

Purvi : Aaj subah forensic report bhul gaye kya?

Sachin : Aacha lagta hain kal wali file koi aur bhul gaya.

Purvi : Kaunsa file?

Sachin : Dekho itna bhi seedha banne ki zaroorat nahi hain main sab janta hoon aur tumhari iss harkat ke baat tumhe bohot aacha se pehchanta bhi hoon. Tumhare liye aacha yahi hoga ki tum seedha tarah se raho.( and he went away ).

Purvi POV : Ye itna seedha nahi hain Jitna dikhta hain ise Dusri tarah se thik karna hoga.

 **In the bureau**

Next morning everyone was working when purvi entered she greeted everyone and headed towards sachin's desk

Purvi (in sugary sweet way) good morning sir.

Sachin (looking in jaise aathva ajooba dekha way) good morning.

Purvi ( sweetly):aapko koi kam hai sir main kardu.

Sachin : Nahi koi kam nahi hain.

Purvi went away to her desk.

Sachin POV : Ye geeta achanak se seeta kaise ban gayi ek raat main sudhar gayi aisa kya hua.

The whole day purvi was behaving like cutie bear and sachin was not able to digest it.

In the evening everyone was at the bureau as no case was reported purvi was preparing coffee was everyone.

Purvi : sab garma garam coffee pe loo. ( and she handed over cups to everyone)ye batao kaise bani hai.

Daya : Bohot aachi bani hain.

Purvi : banaye kisne hain

Hearing the review sachin took a sip of the coffee but blurted it out while coughing as the coffee was salted he looked towards purvi who gave him an evil smile while he nodded his head in ye nahi sudhregi.

It was going on for many days. A case was reported in the bureau for which ACP sent sachvi for investigation in a farm house near the jungle. As there was a party in the farm house they were in the formal attire.

They spotted the person and ran after him. He ran into the jungle they chased him and entered very deep he disappeared somewhere and they couldn't find the person as well as the route to come out.

 **In the jungle**

Purvi : Ab hum kaha jaye andhere main kuch samaj bhi nahi aa raha.

Sachin : samaj toh mujhe bhi nahi aa raha.

Purvi : kahi hum kho toh nahi gaye

Sachin : Hum khoya nahi hain bas hume raasta nahi mil raha.

Purvi : use hi kho jana kehte hain.

Sachin started walking in one direction.

Purvi ( walking with him): Tum kaha ja rahe ho.

Sachin : raasta dhundne kahi na kahi toh jaana padega.

Purvi : kahi tum mujhe yaha akela chod kar jaane ka plan toh nahi kar rahe the.

Sachin : shukar hai ki tumne aisa socha baki mujhe toh lagta hain ki tum mujhe mar ke yaha gadh ne ka plan banake baithi ho.

Purvi ( angrily ): Main tumhe kis wajah se Marungi

Sachin : use wajah se jise tum mujhe hairan pareshan aur dost on ke samne badnaam karti ho.

Purvi : Main tumhe pareshan karti hu toh tum mujhe Kaunsa chod dete ho...

She was continously speaking while sachin trippled and fell over a stone.

Sachin : aah. .

Purvi (running towards him): Kya hua tum thik to ho kaha lagi chot mujhe dikhao.

Sachin : Ab itna aacha banne ki zaroorat nahi hain.

Purvi : Main aachi hoon OK mujhe aacha banne ki waise bhi koi zaroorat nahi hain.

She took his hand in hers.

Purvi (softly): Koi baat nahi thodi der main thik ho jayega.

Sachin was staring her as they were too close.

Purvi : zyada dard ho raha hain.

Sachin ( coming out of trance ): nahi main thik hu chalo.

They were walking for quite long time sachin noticed that purvi was facing difficulty in walking due to high heels.

Sachin : ek kam karte hain kahi baith jate hain waise bhi raat main raasta samaj nahi aayega.

And they sat under a tree . Sachin stood up.

Sachin : Tum yaha baitho main firewood leke ata hoon.

He went to fetch some firewood and also found two fruits and he came ignited the fire wood and sat beside purvi.

Sachin ( giving her the fruit): Ye lo tum kha lo.

Purvi : Tum bhi khao tumhe bhook nahi lagi.

Sachin : Nahi mujhe nahi khana tum kha lo.

Purvi ate up the fruits and she started feeling sleepy in warmth of the bonfire. She slept resting her head on sachin's shoulder . Sachin smiled lightly and was staring her feeling an indescribable feeling.

* * *

Plz review .


	3. Ye rishta kya kehlata hain

Thank you everyone for the reviews.

* * *

At the jungle

Purvi woke up in the morning and saw sachin sleeping keeping his head on her head she jerked his head and sachin woke up.

Purvi : Ye mere sar ko takiya samaj ke sone ki permission kisne di tumhe

Sachin : use ne jisne tumhe mere kandhe ko takiya samaj kar sone ki permission di hain.

And she noticed she was actually sleeping on his shoulder.

Purvi ( getting up) thik hain jaldi utho hume raasta dhundna hain ghar jane ke liye.

And they both headed to find way towards home.

Sachin : pata nahi hum kab ghar pahuchenge kahi koi raasta hi nahi mil raha.

Purvi : kher ye toh mujhe bhi nahi pata aisa bhi ko sakta hain ki aaj pahuch jaye aur aisa bhi ho sakta hain ki zindagi bhar yahi rehne pade.

Sachin : Yaha is jungle main zindagi bhar aur woh bhi tumhare saath never.

Purvi : o hello problem kya hai tumhara.

Sachin : problem mujhe hain for your kind information problem tumhe hain aur woh bhi pata nahi kya jabse main bureau aaya hu tabse peeche padi ho pata nahi kis janam ka badla le rahi ho

Purvi : Dekho mujhe Tumse badla lena ko koi shauk nahi hain woh toh tumhari harkatein hi aise hain.

Sachin : mere harkatein aacha zara batao to aise Kaunsi billi mare hain maine tumhari.

Purvi : you know what mujhe Tumse koi baat nahi karni hain.

Sachin : Mujhe bhi Tumse baat karne ka koi shauk nahi hain.

Purvi : Thik hain toh main ja rahi hoon.

Sachin : Kaha?

Purvi : tumhe Matlab.

And she headed towards another way. After some time she saw the same person they were looking for and some other people. She followed them secretly but they turned back and saw her, she pinned two goons down but suddenly someone hit her head and she fell down preceded by a loud shriek.

Sachin ( hearing her voice )ye toh purvi ki aawaz hai kahi woh musibat main toh nahi.

And he ran in the direction of the voice and reached a base camp like setting in the mid of entered in the building hiding from people he saw purvi laying down unconscious in a room. He rushed towards her.

Sachibn (shaking purvi)Purvi purvi are you all right.

Purvi ( opening her eyes ) ha main thik hu.

They heard someone's footsteps sachin took purvi and they hid behind a wall. They were close to each other while sachin was looking for the goon purvi was simply staring his face.

Sachin : Yaha se nikalna padega. Tumhe kya lagta hain yaha kitne log honge.

Purvi ( coming out of trance ) pata nahi.

They were hiding behind the wall Meanwhile the goons saw that purvi was not in the room. They announced it in the whole camp and everyone started searching her.

Purvi : yeh log toh mujhe hi dhund rahe hain. Thodi der main yaha bhi pahuch jayenge mere chakar main tum bhi maroge aacha yeh hoga ki tum yaha se chale jao.

Sachin : Dekho main yaha se kahi nahi jane wala hu. Tum meri junior ho aur tumhe bachana meri zimmedari hain. Kuch nahi hone dunga tumhe main marna toh dur ek kharoch bhi nahi aayegi tumhe jab tak main zinda hoon.

They came out and the goons saw them a tough fight took between them a little later the whole CID team joined them as they got to know their location. They arrested the goons but sachin got shot on his shoulder in the fight. They took him to the hospital the doctor declared him out of danger.

In the hospital room

ACP : kaise ho sachin.

Freddy : zyada dard to nahi ho raha hai na.

Sachin : Nahi choti si kharoch hain thik ho jayegi.

Daya : Tum aram karo hum chalte hain.

They all went away for bureau to complete the remaining work.

At the bureau

Everyone was doing their work but purvi was busy with her own thoughts. She was feeling guilty over her deeds she wanted to apologise but couldn't understand how. At last she made her mind and moved towards the hospital by taking permission from ACP.

In the hospital room

Sachin was sitting on his bed in deep thoughts while purvi entered the room.

Purvi : Hello.

Sachin ( in surprised way ) : hi. Tum yaha koi kam tha.

Purvi : nahi main to bas aise hi hal chal puch ne aiye thi. Kaisa lag raha hain hospital main.

Sachin : Bohot maza aa raha hain ye bed bohot aacha hain aur ye drip ye toh fantastic hain.

Purvi : Tana marne ki zaroorat nahi hain mujhe pata hain hospital main kisiko maza nahi aata.

Sachin : waise tumne aacha kiya ki tum aa gayi mujhe Tumse kuch baat karni thi.

Purvi : Baat toh mujhe bhi karni thi Lekin pehle tum batao.

Sachin : Nahi tum pehle bolo ladies first.

Purvi : nahi tum bolo tumhe chot lagi hain na.

Sachin : Aacha thik hain. I am sorry.

Purvi : Tum kyu sorry bol rahe ho shuru at toh maine ki hain.

Sachin : Ha par main tumhara senior hu tumne bachpana dikhaya toh mujhe nahi dikhana tha. Maine khamakha baat ko extend kar diya sach kaha toh mujhe bhi samaj nahi aa raha aisa kaise ho gaya. Itna bachpana toh main bachpana main bhi nahi dikhata tha.

Purvi : Koi baat nahi ab itna mat socho jo beet gaya use bhool jao.

Suddenly a girl entered sachin's room.

Sachin : Are neha tum yaha.

Neha : Maine yaha kisi kam se aayi thi tumhe window se dekha toh socha Tumse mil lu.

Sachin : Ye toh tumne bohot aacha socha.

Neha ( sitting beside him): Kya hua hain tumhe chot lagi hain kya.

Sachin : Are nahi woh thodi si chot lag gayi bas.

Neha: Tum bhi na bilkul apna khayal nahi rakhte.

And they both were talking while purvi was watching them and unknowingly she was not liking neha.

Purvi POV : bilkul apna khayal nahi rakhte toh aise bol rahi hain jaise ki yeh koi dudh pita bacha ho itni hi fikar hain toh apne saath kyu nahi le jati. Aur ye sachin aise has rahe hain iske saath jaise bichde saathi ho.

Neha got up and started to leave when she saw purvi.

Neha : Ye kaun hain.

Sachin : Ye purvi hain mere saath kaam karti hain.

Neha : oh nice to meet you purvi. Bye sachin take care (and she left)

The words ye mere saath kam karti hain were enough to blast the balloon of purvi's anger which was going to be Showered on sachin.

Purvi ( angrily ) ye kya tha.

Sachin : Kya hua.

Purvi : abhi tumne kaha ki nayi shuruat karte hain aur abhi meri insult kardi.

Sachin : Maine tumhari Kaunsi insult ki.

Purvi : Ye tum ne use kya kaha ki main tumhare saath kam karti hoon.

Sachin : Haan toh tum mere saath kam nahi karti ho.

Purvi : Ha par tum use yeh bhi toh keh sakte the na ki main tumhari dost hoon.

Sachin : Ha par.

Purvi : Ha par kya ha kabse Dekh rahi hoon hase jaa rahe ho uske saath kitna bura laga mujhe.

Sachin : Ab itna dukhi mat ho tum. I am sorry main agli baar se aisa nahi karunga.

Purvi : it's OK main ja ti hi mujhe kam hain.

And she left for her house.

* * *

Why was purvi shouting on sachin? Why did he apologise for nothing?

Plz review.


	4. Tere mere Darmiyan

Hey everyone thanks for reviews.

* * *

Next morning.

At CID bureau

Everyone was working in the bureau. Meanwhile sachin entered.

ACP : Sachin tum yaha ek din ki chuti le lete.

Sachin : Nahi sir woh main hospital main bore ho gaya tha aur phir main kam kar sakta hoon.

ACP : Thik hain toh phir lag jao kam pe.

A case was reported everyone went for investigation. The case got solved in the evening and everyone left for their home. Purvi was standing in the parking lot when sachin started to leave in his car.

Sachin : Purvi tum yaha kya kar rahi ho.

Purvi : Main actually taxi dhund rahi thi woh main aur papa saath ate hain par aaj papa ko kisi kam se jaldi jana tha toh woh car leke chale gaye.

Sachin : Chalo main tumhe chod deta hoon.

Purvi : nahi it's all right main chali jaungi.

Sachin : Kaha na main chod deta hoon baitho car mein.

In the car

Purvi sat into the car and sachin started to drive. After sometime it started to rain. Sachin opened the car window so that rain drops fell on his face.

Purvi : lagta tumhe baarish bohot pasand hain.

Sachin : Ha bohot pasand hain. Main hostel main rehta tha tab chup ke se jake baarish main bheeg ata tha. Wardan ko toh tab pata chalta tha jab uski wajah se mujhe fever aa jata tha.

Purvi : phir.

Sachin : phir kya woh chachu ko phone karta tha aur chachu barasne lagte the.

Purvi : DCP sir bohot gussa karte hain.

Sachin : thoda bohot itna nahi. Tum batao tumhe baarish pasand hain.

Purvi : Itni bhi nahi main choti thi tab mujhe thundering se Dar lagta tha iss liye main baarish main bahar nahi jati thi. Papa ke pas baithi rehti thi.

And they reached purvi's house.

Sachin : lo tumhara ghar aa gaya.

Purvi ( getting out of the car) : Thank you.

Sachin : your welcome.

Purvi was standing beside the car but sachin was not leaving.

Purvi : tumhe ghar nahi jana.

Sachin : jana hain pehle tum ghar ke andar jao phir main chala jaunga.

Purvi : gate se ghar ke beech main mujhe kya ho jayega.

Sachin : Kuch nahi hoga bas mujhe tasali ho jayegi.

She went inside the house and sachin drove to his home.

At sachin's house

Sachin was sitting in his room when his phone rang he saw the caller ID it was neha.

Sachin : hi neha how are you.

Neha : I am fine what about you tumhari chot kaise hain.

Sachin : Thik hain tum batao kaise yaad kiya.

Neha : Ha woh actually tum kal free ho maine bahar jane ka plan banaya tha toh socha tumhe bhi le lu.

Sachin POV : neha ke saath bahar agar purvi ko pata chala toh use phir bura lagega.

Tu bhi na sachin neha teri friend hain tu uske saath hamesha bahar jata hain ab kisi ko bura lagega iske liye tu use na bolega kya.

Ha par khamakha purvi ko dukhi karne ki kya zaroorat hain dost hain toh dost rehne de itna saath ghumne ki kya zaroorat hain.

Neha : Kaha kho gaye javab do.

Sachin : Nahi neha actually main busy hoon toh nahi aa paunga . sorry.

Neha : it's all right if possible next time.

Sachin : ya sure.

Sachin kept the phone and DCP chitrole passed from the corridor.

Sachin : Are chachu aap kab aaye.

DCP : Bas abhi aaya.

Sachin : kaise thi aap ki meeting.

DCP ( sarcastically)badi aachi thi hunhar ACP pradyuman jo the meeting main.

Sachin : lagta hain aachi nahi thi.

DCP : Jab tak woh pradyuman aur uski beti hain tab tak kya aacha hoga.

Sachin : Ab isme bechari purvi ka kya kasoor hain aap use kyu kos rahe hain.

DCP : Ab woh kabse bechari ho gayi.

Sachin : Main toh bas justified baat kar raha tha.

DCP : justified bada kanoon aa gaya hain sr inspector ko ye sara dimag na pehle undercover ke ACP shivalik ne aur badme pradyuman ne kharab kiya hain yaad rakh tera chachu main hi itni raat ko kyu jaag raha hain so ja varna kal late ho gaya to bechari purvi ke pyare papa tujh pe baras padega.

Sachin : so raha hoon aapka wait kar raha tha good night.

DCP : good night.

Sachin was sitting beside the window.

Sachin POV : Ye tu kya kar raha hain kal tak jise saath lad raha tha aaj uske liye sab se lad raha hain. Use bura na lage iski koshish kar raha hain. Dost rishtedar koi bhi uske aage tujhe chota lage laga hain. Aisa kyu lag raha hain ki use koi rishta nahi wahi sabse bada rishta hain.

 _Lafzon se jo tha pare_

 _Khalipan ko jo bhare_

 _Kuch to tha tere mere_

 _Darmiyan_

At the CID bureau

There was no case reported in the morning and it was lunch time purvi just came from canteen and saw pankaj at sachin's desk.

Purvi : Tum yaha kya kar rahe ho.

Pankaj :Woh ...main...

Purvi : Woh main kya?

Pankaj : Woh tum kisi ko bataogi to nahi.

Purvi : nahi bataungi bolo kya kar rahe ho.

Pankaj,: Woh kya hain na abhijeet sir ne mujhe kaha tha ki aaj sham tak mujhe koi bhi ek file complete kar ke submit karni hain. Ab tumhe toh pata hain na ki mujhse ye kam nahi hota iss liye main sir ki desk se ek complete file leke submit karunga.

Purvi ( angrily ) : wah kya idea hain Matlab kam kare sachin sir aur phal tum khao ek dhang ka kam Tumse nahi hota na. Investigation toh waise hi tumhare bas ka nahi hain kam se kam ek file complete karna toh seek lo zindagi main kam aayega. Ab chup chap yaha se chale jao varna main abhijeet sir ko bata dungi.

Pankaj went away from there and purvi was standing there holding the file and smiling on herself.

Purvi POV : Ye tune bilkul sahi kam kiya hain file ko chori hone se bacha liya varna khamakha sir ko daant padti.

Lekin char din pehle toh tu bhi yahi kam kar rahi thi toh ab tujhe ye kam galat kyu lag raha hain.

Had hain galaat kam toh galat hi lagega na.

Sachin entered the bureau and sat on his desk and saw purvi standing in front holding the file and talking to herself.

Sachin : ahm..

Purvi : Tum kab aaye.

Sachin : tabhi jab tum apne khayal main khoyi hui thi. Waise aisa kya gambhir soch rahi ho.

Purvi : Main toh bas kuch nahi. Tum batao itni jaldi aa gaye.

Sachin : Ha woh aaj half day hain toh socha file thodi baki hain lunch time main khatam kar ke chala bhi jaldi niklunga toh kam jaldi khatam hoga.

Purvi : Koi important kam hain.

Sachin : Are nahi mujhe apne liye shopping karne jana hain.

Purvi : shopping kam nahi enjoyment hota hain.

Sachin : Ab koi saath hota hain toh enjoyment baki akele toh woh kam hi hain aur waise bhi mujhe apne liye cheze lena pasand nahi hain.

Purvi : akele jaa rahe ho.

Sachin : kaun chalega mere saath.

Purvi : Woh tumhari dost.

Sachin : kaun dost.

Purvi : wahi hospital wali.

Sachin : neha.

Purvi : Ha wohi neha.

Sachin : Nahi uske saath main personal kam se nahi jata.

Purvi gave a sweet smile hearing this words. There was an awkward silence for a minute.

Sachin ( breaking the silence ): Tum chalogi saath main.

Purvi POV : tu kaise ja sakti hain tune to aaj shreya aur tarika ko promise kiya hain saath jane ka mana kar de.

Nahi mana karungi to bura lagega aur waise bhi ek din main shreya aur tarika ke saath nahi jaungi toh kuch nahi hoga.

Sachin : Kya hua koi problem hain.

Purvi : are nahi koi problem nahi hain main chalti hoon aaj tumhare saath.

* * *

PLZ review itne kam review dete ho update karne ka mood off ho jata hain.


	5. Pyaar ka ishar

Thank you all for reviews

* * *

At the shopping mall

Sachvi were shopping when they entered a shop.

Purvi : Mujhe lagta hain yaha hume aachi shirts mil jayengi tumhe kya lagta hain.

Sachin : dekhte hain.

Purvi spotted a nice blue shirt and she headed towards that direction.

Purvi : Ye shirt bohot aachi hain ise try karke Dekho.

And she handed him the shirt and he moved towards the changing room.

Sachin ( to himself ) : Ye shirt zyada loose hain aur upar se blue bhi Matlab ek dum blue teddy bear lag raha hu isme. Pata nahi ye purvi ko itni pasand kyu aayi.

And he came out of the changing room.

Sachin : kaisi lag rahi hain.

Purvi : Bohot pyari bilkul cute blue teddy lag rahe ho.

The sales girl who was showing purvi shirts interrupted her seeing sachin's expressions.

Sales girl: lagta hain sir ko shirt aachi nahi lagi.

Purvi : Kya Matlab hain aachi nahi lagi. Tum ho kaun jo faisla sunayi ja rahi ho. Dekho yaha main hu decide karne ke liye ki kya aacha laga aur kya nahi. Tum jao apna kam karo.

Sachin : shant ho jao tum kyu itna gussa kar rahi ho.

Purvi : Main gussa kar rahi hu ya woh kuch over personal ho rahi hain jaane do use ye batao tumhe shirt aachi toh lagi. Kher ab usme puch ne wali koi baat nahi hain aachi hi lagi hogi ise pack karva dete hain.

Purvi went to the counter while sachin was still standing there.

Sachin POV : Kya isne abhi mera opinion liye bina faisla kiya. Sachin ye ladki tujhe dominate kar rahi hain aur tu dominate ho raha hain. ab thik hain kabhi kabhi dominate hona bhi aacha lagta hain.

They went towards the counter took the shirt and left the shop.

Purvi : shopping toh ho gayi ab batao kaha jana hain.

Sachin : Mujhe bhook lag rahi hain coffee shop chale.

The coffee shop

Purvi chossed the coffee store they should go. As soon as they sat and placed the order.

Purvi : tumhe pata hain ye mera fav coffee shop hain main aur mere dost aksar yaha ate hain.

Sachin : Aacha.

Purvi : Haan aur woh Dekho woh jo table hain na waha pe aditi takra gayi thi ek baar.

Sachin : aditi

Purvi : Haan woh shefali ki sister jo hamari class main thi

the conversation was going from shefali to adi to tarika but it wasn't getting towards any sense as sachin knew no body except tarika and shreya. He was nodding to her talks as a child sitting in a classroom. Purvi was talking endlessly she didn't wanted to stop the reason she knows nor sachin wanted to interrupt her as if this conversation was making a lot of sense to him.

They talked for long hour and departed for their homes.

At sachin's house

It was early morning. Sachin used to get up early but today he was earlier. He was getting ready for going bureau but was taking time as if he is going to a wedding. He was wearing the same blue shirt and was trying to figure out the best hairstyle which suited it the most. Meanwhile DCP chitrole was walking by the corridor.

DCP : Ye iss tarah aaina ke samne kya nihar rahe ho.

Sachin : Kuch nahi chachu bas bureau jane ke liye ready ho raha tha.

DCP : Kyu bureau main abhijeet ki shaddi hain jo uske barati ki tarah saj dhaj ke jaoge.

Sachin : Nahi main toh bas aise hi.

DCP : Thik hain.

At the bureau

Sachin entered the bureau like an excited kid to show how cute he looks in the attire selected from someone special but the someone couldn't be found. He scanned the whole bureau and went to sit on his desk making a sad puppy face. As soon as he sat on the desk he heard a good morning wish from behind his face lit up and he saw back and found shreya.

Sachin ( disappointed way ) : good morning.

And shreya went away ignoring his expressions as she has many other things to notice.

Meanwhile sachin was sorting a file and he remembered yesterday's talk with purvi. He suddenly started smiling looking at the file which turned into a noticeable act by abhijeet who came to sachin's desk.

Abhijeet : Aise Kaunsi file hain jise padhe main itna maza aa raha hain zara hum bhi toh jaane.

Sachin ( startled ):Sir. ..woh..kuch nahi bas murder ki forensic report hain.

Abhijeet : kaun hain wo.

Sachin : kaun sir

Abhijeet : wahi jiske baatein yaad karke itna khush ho rahe ho.

Sachin : Nahi. ...sir..aise koi baat nahi hain.

Abhijeet : Dekho ye jo pyaar ka khel hain na isme hum Tumse purane khiladi hain iss liye seedhe seedhe bata do kiski zindagi bhar gulami karne ka irada banaya hain tumne.

Sachin : Nahi sir filial apna khud hi malik hu.

Abhijeet : waise agar dil ho toh mujhe bata dena main tumhari madad karunga.

Sachin ( shy smile ) : Kya sir aap bhi.

Sachin was sitting on his desk with file in his hand eyes situated on the file and ears on the sound of door as soon as it opened his heart jumped as if she has came but every time he was disheartened.

Sachin POV : Ye kaha reh gaye purvi aadha din nikal gaya Lekin abhi tak nahi aaye main kabse uska wait kar raha hoon. Aane do use aaj bilkul baat nahi karunga main.(looking at the file )ye kambakt file aise toh ek ghante main sort ho jati hain par aaj aadha din main nahi hui itna nikamma feel kara rahi hain mujhe jaise Khali refill.

He kept the file on his table and went out of the bureau while walking in the corridor he met pankaj.

Pankaj was keen to ask a question but he remembered something.

Flashback

Pankaj : are sir aap kaha jaa rahe hain.

Sachin : Kyu Tumse puchna padega kahi jaane se pehle. Main apni marzi se kahi jaa bhi nahi sakta.

Pankaj : Aap gussa kyu ho rahe hain main toh bas aise hi puch raha tha.

Sachin : ise liye gussa ho raha hu kyun ki tum bas aise hi puchte rehte ho koi kam ka sawal nahi puchte.

Flashback over.

Meanwhile remembering the Flashback he was staring sachin which was looking at him confusingly.

Sachin : Kya hua pankaj sab thik to hain na.

Pankaj : Ha sir sab thik hain(In a scared tone )aap kahi ...ja rahe ho.

Sachin ( smiling )Main bas canteen jaa raha tha tum bhi chalo tumhe tumhari fav ice cream khilata hoon.

Pankaj POV : Aise toh sir ghaas bhi nahi dalte aur aaj ice cream khila rahe hain nahi paka kuch gadbad hain pankaj beta nikal jaa yaha se varna aaj sir teri pitai Karenge

Sachin : Chalo kya soch rahe ho.

Pankaj : Kuch nahi sir aap jaye mujhe bhook nahi lagi. ( and he ran inside)

Sachin : Ye pankaj bhi na ajib hain Pyaar se baat karo toh bhi itna weird attitude dikhata hain jaane do chalo lagta hain aaj akele hi jana padega aur kisiko toh mere padi nahi hain.(and he made a sad face ).

At the canteen

Sachin was eating while purvi entered speaking to herself.

Purvi ( to herself ) : Ye papa bhi na short notice pe kahi bhi bhej dete hain pehle bata dete kher ab toh itni bhook lag rahi hain ki baki kaam badme pet puja pehle.

She saw sachin sitting in the corner with a saddy face and approached him.

Purvi : Kya hua itna dukhi kyu ho?

Sachin : (in Complaining tone)jab kisiko bhi aap ki parvah na ho to log aksar is tarah bezar rehte hain.

Purvi : Tana mar rahe ho.

Sachin : Main kaun hota hu tumhe Tana marne wala waise bhi tum mujhe bina kuch bataye chali jati ho kya fark pata hain tumhe mere Tana marne se.

Purvi : Aacha baba sorry maaf kardo mujhe agli baar kahi bhi jaungi toh tumhe phone karke jaungi.

Sachin : paka.

Purvi : Ha paka.

Sachin : phir aisa nahi karoge.

Purvi : kar bhi sakti hoon agar mera maan kiya toh.

Sachin : Matlab.

Purvi : Matlab ab agar mera mere cute teddy ka cutie sad face dekhne ka maan kiya toh main phir aisa kar sakti hoon.

Sachin : Kya tum bhi

And they both laughed talked shared there food And went to the bureau.

A few more days passed away like this.

At the bureau

Everyone was working at the bureau purvi was looking towards sachin but sachin was busy elsewhere in his thoughts.

Sachin's thoughts :kehdu ya nahi. Nahi woh kya sochegi. Lekin agar woh bhi tujhse pyaar...aur agar nahi toh tu kya karega. Umeed par toh duniya kayam hain agar usne haan kaha toh agar na kaha toh. Aisa sochta raha toh puri zindagi nikal jayegi. Lekin agar uske dil main aisa kuch nahi hua toh dosti bhi tut jayegi...karu toh karu kya.

Meanwhile someone kept his hand on his shoulder.

Sachin : Are sir aap.

Abhijeet : Kya hua kis soch main dube hue ho.

Sachin : Nahi sir kuch nahi.

Abhijeet : ek salah mani toh dil main jo hain use kehdo.

And Abhijeet went away.

Sachin took permission from ACP and took a half day holiday and went away. Purvi was worried about his weird attitude.

No case was reported at the bureau so everyone went away home early. Purvi was moving towards her house when she found a note on her car.

 _Teri raha Dekh rahe hain hum nazreein bichaye_

 _Tumhare deedar se humara intezar safal ho jaye_

There was an address along with the note purvi sat in the car and went there.

It was a restaurant garden there where dim lights everywhere. As she walked along the path she saw rose petals and a note on the side table.

 _Ye phoolon ka raasta sajaya hain Jinhone_

 _hamari zindagi ke raasto se kaante har liye._

She saw sachin standing at the end with flowers in his hand.

Purvi : Ye sab..

Sachin : tumhare liye hain.

Purvi : Sachin tum..

Sachin : shhhh..bohot himmat juta ke aiya hoon sawal puchogi toh himmat javab de degi.

Sitting on his knees.

Sachin : zindagi main jabse tum aayi ho tabse iss zindagi ko jeene ka ehsaas hota hain. Ab ye zindagi kitni hain pata nahi par iska har ek pal tumhare saath jeene ki tamannah rakhta hoon. Agar tum ha kahogi toh zindagi bhar tumhara saath nibhaunga agar na kahogi toh tumhari khushi main khush ho jaunga. Kaho purvi tumhare javab ka intezar hain.

Purvi : Haan.

He was so happy to hear the word that he actually jumped up and hugged her.

Sachin : Tum janti nahi ho aaj main kitna khush hu.

Purvi : janti hoon kyun ki main bhi uni hi khush hu.

* * *

Plz review.


	6. Shudh desi romance

Thanks everyone for there reviews.

* * *

At the restaurant

Sachvi were hugging each other while purvi realized something and removed herself from the hug.

Sachin : Kya hua...koi problem hain.

Purvi : Tumne mujhe propose kiya.

Sachin : Tum proposal accept karne ke baad aisa sawal kyu puch rahi ho.

Purvi : kyun ki tumne mujhe ring hi nahi pehnayi ye Kaisa proposal tha bina ring wala.

Sachin : Woh ring toh engagement per pehnate hain na woh bhi dono toh maine socha ki ring kaise lu.

Purvi : toh tum bina ring ke aa gaye had hain ab proposal ki koi nishani to hone chahiye na.

Sachin : Itni si baat pe tum naraz kyun hoti ho (taking out a box from his pocket )ye rahi tumhari proposal ki nishani chalo aankhein bandh karo.

Purvi closed her eyes and extended her hain but she didn't feel anything on her fingers instead she felt someone touching her ankle. She opened her eyes and saw sachin on his knees.

Purvi : Ye kya hain.

Sachin : anklet hain tumhare liye.

Purvi : log proposal pe rings late hain aur tum anklet laye ho.

Sachin : Ab mujhe aacha laga toh main le aaya tumhe pasand nahi hain toh main ring le aaunga.

Purvi ( smiling ) : Maine aisa kab kaha ki mujhe ye pasand nahi hain.

Sachin : tumhe ye pasand aaya.

Purvi : Bohot pasand aaya.

They had the dinner together and then drove to the sea side.

At the sea side

Sachvi were sitting on the sea side. Purvi's head resting on his shoulder. His one hand resting on purvi's shoulder. Purvi was playing with his fingers and he was just looking at her.

Purvi : Sachin. .

Sachin : hmm.

Purvi : Tum kuch bologe nahi.

Sachin : Kya bolu.

Purvi : Kuch bhi jaise sab kehte hain ki main Tumse jaan dena Jitna pyaar karta hoon and all.

Sachin : Aacha tumhe janna hain ki main Tumse kitna pyaar karta hoon.

Purvi : Haan.

Sachin : Thik hain. Main na Tumhare saath zindagi bhar jeene Jitna pyaar karta hoon.

Purvi : log marne Jitna pyaar karte hain jeene Jitna nahi.

Sachin : marna bohot asan hota hain purvi jeena utna hi mushkil ek baar aap kisike liye zindagi de sakte hoon Lekin Sacha pyaar toh wohi hain jisme aap uske saath zindagi ki har musibat ka saamna karke bhi uske liye jeene chahte saath Apko kaante bhi phool lagte hain aap uske liye har taklif jhel sakte hoon aur zindagi ki chahe koi bhi asmaish hoon aap uska saath nahi chodte kyun ki aap use pyaar karte hain.

Purvi : hamesha saath rahoge.

Sachin : hamesha and forever.

Purvi : promise.

Sachin : paka promise.

Purvi hugged him tightly.

Sachin : Chalo.

Purvi : Kaha.

Sachin : Ghar nahi jana sir wait kar rahe honge.

They headed towards there respected houses.

At the bureau

Everyone was working at the bureau . Purvi came to sachin with a file in her hand.

Purvi : Sir woh mujhse file sort nahi ho rahi hain.

Sachin ( sensing her intentions ): yahi rakh do main kar dunga.

Purvi : nahi sir aap Karenge toh main kaise sikhungi aap meri help kar dejiye. (she smiled widely )

Sachin ( nodding his head ):aao saath main karte hain.

And she sat along with sachin on his desk. Sachin started sorting the file but stopped as purvi caught hold on his hand.

Sachin : Kya kar rahi ho ye bureau hain.

Purvi : tumhara haath paka rahi hoon. Ab kya ye bhi nahi kar sakti.

Sachin : Tum kuch bhi kar sakti hoon Lekin yaha nahi ye bureau hain koi Dekh lega toh kya sochega.

Purvi : wahi sochega jo uska Mann karega mujhe use kya.

She started playing with his fingers.

Sachin : Aacha thik hain Lekin kam toh karne do varna agar sir ne pucha ki itni der kya kar rahe the toh unhe kya kahunga main.

Purvi : Main tumhe kaha rok rahi hoon tum apna kam karo mujhe apna karne do.

She left his hand he started to sort the file but the Mischief was still not started playing with his legs,she got tired and started drawing an image with her finders on his forearm.

Sachin : Purvi ye kya kar rahi ho.

Purvi ( innocently ) : Kya kar rahi hu?

Sachin smiled lightly and got up from his desk.

Sachin : Main ye file rakh ke ata hu.

He moved out of the did not turned up for a while so purvi decided to go and see. She made an excuse and moved out of the bureau. As soon as she walked down the corridor someone pulled her in the corner.

Purvi : Ye kya kar rahe ho.

Sachin : ( gripping her waist ) Kya kar raha hu.

Purvi : chodo koi Dekh laga.

Sachin : Ha toh dekhne do.

Purvi : Tum mujhe pareshan kar rahe ho.

Sachin : Kyu Uska copyright sirf tumhare paas hai kya.

Purvi ( sad puppy face ) : Matlab ab main thoda mazak karungi toh tum aisa karoge ha.

Sachin : Ab itna sad hone ki zaroorat nahi hain.

Purvi ( pulling him towards her ):to kya hone ki zaroorat hain.

Sachin : Ye kya kar rahi ho.

Purvi : wahi jo tum do minute pehle kar rahe the.

He heard someone's footsteps

Sachin : Aacha choDo koi aa raha hain.

Purvi : toh aane do.

Sachin : chodo na please.

Purvi : na.

Sachin : please.

Purvi ( winning smile ) : okay.

And she left him and they both entered the bureau.

At sachin's house.

It was night time sachin was going to sleep but couldn't for obvious reasons. He was blankly staring his phone in deep thoughts.

Sachin POV : Main purvi ko phone karu. Kyu nahi yaar ab toh tune propose bhi kar diya. Ha par agar usne aisa socha ki main propose karne ke baat uspe satellite bata hoon to. Ab isme satellite banne wali Kaunsi baat hai mujhe uski yaad aa rahi hain...

He was just thinking that his phone rang and he smiled seeing the caller ID.

Sachin : Ha purvi main tumhe hi phone karne wala tha.

Purvi : toh kiya kyu nahi main kabse wait kar rahi thi.

Sachin : Woh. ..kuch nahi bas tum batao kya kar rahi ho.

Purvi : Tumse baat kar rahi hoon aur kya.

Sachin : Kya tum bhi.

Purvi : Aacha tum batao kya kar rahe ho.

Sachin : tumhe yaad kar raha hoon aur kya.

Purvi : ooh toh teddy ko meri yaad aa rahi hain.

Sachin : hmm.

Purvi : Mujhe bhi teddy ki yaad aa rahi hai.

Sachin : Aacha ab so jao good night.

Purvi : Good night.

Sachin went to sleep keeping his phone aside. At mid night he heard a voice in his room. He moved in that direction. He saw a shadow near his balcony. He held the hand of the person twisted his arm and pinned him to wall.

Person : aah kya kar rahe ho.

The voice sounded familiar he left the arm and switched on the lights.

Sachin : Purvi tum iss waqt yaha kya kar rahi ho.

Purvi : Kya kar rahi hoon ka kya Matlab hain Tumse milne aayi hu.

Sachin : Ha Lekin iss waqt aur woh bhi mere ghar pe tum andar kaise aayi.

Purvi : gate pe se jump karke aur fir pipe pe chadke.

Sachin : tumhe ye harkatein karne ki kya zaroorat hain hum kal bhi toh mil sakte the.

Purvi : ek toh main Tumse milne aayi tum toh aaye nahi aur upar se mujhe daant rahe ho. (she made a sad face )

Sachin ( softly ) : nahi daant nahi raha hu bas keh raha hu agar tumhe chot lag jati toh.

Purvi ( smiling ) : Mujhe pata hain.

He hugged her softly. He gripped her through waist and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

Purvi : Kya kar rahe ho.

Sachin : Maine kya kiya (making cute face)kuch bhi to nahi.

Purvi :Aacha kuch nahi tumhe pata hain aise shakal main tum bilkul bandar lagte ho.

Sachin : (gripping her more )main bandar.

Purvi ( ruffling his hair): Ha bandar.

Sachin : agar main bandar to tum billi.

Purvi : Tumne mujhe billi bola tumhari to main..

And she started running behind him both were chasing each other when sachin caught hold of her and pinned her to the wall. Before he could speak anything he heard someone's footsteps in the corridor.

Sachin : lagta hain chachu aa rahe hain.

Purvi : Ha toh.

Sachin : Ha toh ye ki agar woh yaha aa gaye toh.

Purvi : Ha toh tum koi bahana bana dena.

Sachin :Ha Lekin main chachu se juth nahi bol sakta.

They heard a knock at the door.

Sachin : lagta hain chachu aa gaye.

Purvi : Tum itna Dar kyu rahe ho jao darwaja kholo.

Sachin : Main darwaja khol ta hu tum kahi chup jao.

Sachin opened the door and purvi was hiding behind the same door.

Sachin : chachu aap itni raat ko aap ko neend nahi aa rahi.

DCP : Mujhe neend aa rahi hain tumhari wajah se so nahi pa raha hu. Kabse tumhare room main se Bhagne doodne ki aawaz aa rahi hain kaun hain room main kise baat kar rahe ho.

Sachin : chachu woh room main billi ghus aaye hain.

DCP : billi.

Sachin : Ha chachu woh pipe se Chad ke aa gaye hain billi. Toh use pakad raha tha main.

DCP : Aacha aur baat kise kar rahe the.

Sachin : billi se chachu use samjha raha tha ki wapas chali jaye

DCP : billi ko samjhane ki kya zaroorat hain ha use bhagane nahi sakte.

Sachin : Ab billi ko bhaga dunga toh use bura lagega na.

DCP : kyun billI toh billi hain.

Sachin : Ha par ye billi toh meri dost hain na special aur pyari bhi.

Hearing this purvi was smiling behind the door she caught sachin's hand which was on the door.

DCP : toh apni dost billi ko jaldi samjha ke bhej do mujhe sona hain.

Sachin : thik hain. good night chachu.

DCP : neend bigad ke good night chachu.

And he went away and sachin looked at purvi who was staring him.

Sachin : Kya hua aisa kya Dekh rahi ho.

Purvi : mere pyaar teddy ko Dekh rahi hoon.

Sachin : Aacha main teddy hoon.

Purvi : hmm mera cutie sweet wala teddy.

Sachin : toh aaj raat phir teddy ke saath hi raho.

Purvi : nahi Main jate hoon ghar OK.

Sachin : Itni jaldi.

Purvi : Haan itni jaldi bye.

Sachin : Bye.

And she headed towards the balcony.

Sachin : waha se kaise jaugi.

Purvi : jaise aayi thi waise jaungi aur kya.

Sachin : Are par chot lag gayi toh.

Purvi : ate hue to nahi lagi na.

Sachin : iska ye Matlab thodi hain ki jate hue bhi nahi lagegi. Tum ruk main tumhe bahar tak chod ata hoon main door se.

Purvi : OK.

They came out of the room walked through the corridor like thieves. Came out of the house Sachin dropped her to her car and went inside the house he closed the main door and found DCP staring at him as his eyes would pop out.

DCP : bahar kyu gaye the.

Sachin : Woh chachu woh billi.

DCP : billi kya.

Sachin : Woh balcony se ja nahi rahi thi toh main use bahar chod aaya. Ab chalo na chachu bohot need aa rahi hain kal bureau jana hain.

DCP : bachpan main puppy ke piche pada rehta tha ab billi ke piche pata nahi kab bada hoga.

Next day. The whole day everyone was in bureau working. No case was reported so they went early. ACP went to the conference. Purvi was standing in the parking when a car came and stood beside her.

Sachin : Chalo.

Purvi sat inside the car without any delay.

Purvi : Hum kaha jaa rahe hain.

Sachin : Jaha tum bolo waha.

Purvi : bhook lagi hain koi restaurant chalo.

Sachin : Thik hain jaise aap kahein.

They went to the restaurant spent good time together then they sat in the car and headed towards purvi's home.

In the car

The car ride was going swiftly with soft music and purvi's talk which came to a halt due to a sudden voice.

Purvi : gadi roko.

Sachin ( applying the brakes ) : Kya hua.

Purvi : mujhe ice cream khana hain.

Sachin : uske liye itna shor machne ki kya zaroorat thi tum shanti se bhi toh bol sakti thi na.

Purvi : tumhe pata hain na mera style hi kuch aisa hain.

He brought ice cream for both they ate and headed towards purvi's home. He dropped her and went to his house.

At Purvi's home

Purvi was not feeling sleepy so she was watching television. There was nothing interesting so she just changed the channels and stopped at a movie.

The movie :there were kings and Queens in the movie and the two states were enemy of each other. The Prince and the princess of the enemy states were in love and the scene was when their love is known to all as the princess tells it to her dad.

Purvi felt asleep but as soon as she slept she saw a vivid dream in which she was the princess of the film, ACP the king,DCP the enemy king and sachin the prince.

The dream.

Purvi : pitashri aap aisa mat kahiye hum ek Dusri se bohot prem karte hai.

ACP : Tum kise se bhi prem karti toh main maan jata par dushman ke bhatije se prem.

Meanwhile DCP entered with sachin.

DCP : apni beti ko had main rakho mere bhatije ko usne apne prem ke jaal main phasaya hain.

Sachin : aisa nahi hain uski utni galti hain Jitna ki meri.

DCP : Aacha agar aise baat hain toh tumhe saza milegi.

Purvi : nahi aap use saza mat dena.

ACP : agar ye saza dena chahte hain toh shauk se de waise bhi meri beti ko phasane wale ko saza toh milne hi chahiye.

Purvi : nahi use saza mat do..nahi.

And she woke up from the dream.

Purvi POV : Ye toh sapna tha par bada hi darawana sapna tha.

And she picked up the phone and called sachin and told him to come immediately at the sea side.

At the sea side

Purvi was sitting alone watching the sea in deep thoughts. Meanwhile sachin came there.

Sachin : kaho itni raat ko itna urgently kyun bulaya mujhe.

Purvi : Mujhe bohot fikar ho rahi hain.

Sachin : fikar kiski fikar.

Purvi : hamari.

Sachin : kyun.

Purvi : Hum ab aage kya Karenge.

Sachin : Kya Karenge matlab shaddi Karenge aur kya.

Purvi : Aacha aur papa aur DCP sir hamari shaddi ke liye maan jayenge.

Sachin : pata nahi shayad maan jaye.

Purvi : aur agar nahi mane toh.

Sachin : toh hum kuch aur sochenge.

Purvi : hum ghar se bhaag jaye. Ya phir hum saath main zeher kha le. Ya hum ek dusre ko chod denge .

Sachin ( holding her hand tightly to ):relax purvi. Dekho waise hi hum CID officers hain jaan ki koi guarantee nahi hain to tum zeher khane ka idea chod do. Rahi baat tum ko chodne ki to tumhara haath maine chod ne ke liye nahi thama hain. Aur bhaag ne ka toh sawal hi paida nahi hota kyun ki bhagte woh hain Jinhone kuch galat kiya hota hain aur hum ne kuch galat nahi kiya hain samjhi bhaag kar na tum khush rahogi na hi main kyun ki tum apne papa ko dhoka nahi de sakti aur nahi main chachu ko dhoka De sakta hoon. Hum chachu aur ACP sir se baat Karenge unhe manayenge aur jab woh razi ho jaye tab hum shaddi karenge.

Purvi : tumhe paka yakin hain dono razi ho jayenge.

Sachin : razi toh bohot choti baat hain agar chachu meri baarat main nahi naache aur ACP sir ne khushi khushi tumhara kanyadaan nahi kiya toh main tumhara sachin nahi.

* * *

PPlz review.


	7. Yeh dooriyaan

Hey guys sorry for the late update. I hope aap logo ko chapter pasand aaye.

* * *

At the restaurant

Sachvi were at the restaurant.

Purvi : Kya socha tumne kya Karenge hum.

Sachin : wahi soch raha hu.

Purvi : kitni der se soch rahe ho abhi tak kuch nahi socha.

Sachin : ek idea hain mere paas tum ACP sir se mera feedback leke aao main chachu se tumhare bare main puchta hoon.

Purvi : ise kya hoga.

Sachin : ise hume pata chalega ki actually problem kya hain toh hum solution nikal lenge.

Purvi : Ye hui na baat ise kehte hain idea dekha mera saath reh ke tum kitne smart ho gaye ho.

Sachin : Ab mazak chodo aur kam pe lago.

At Purvi's home

Purvi was sitting on the dinning table waiting for ACP. ACP came to the dinning table and she gave a smile.

ACP : Kya hua aaj khana shuru nahi kiya.

Purvi : Woh main aapka wait kar rahi thi.

They started to strike a conversation while eating.

Purvi : khana aacha hain na.

ACP : Ha bohot aacha hain.

Purvi ( trying to change topic): biryani abhijeet sir ko bohot pasand hain kyu.

ACP : Ye aaj achanak abhijeet ki yaad kyu aa rahi hain tumhe.

Purvi : Kyu nahi aayegi aakhir family jaise hain abhijeet sir aap toh beta samaj te ho na unhe.

ACP : Ha woh toh hain.

Purvi : aur Daya sir bhi.

ACP : Ha woh bhi.

Purvi( softly) : aur sachin sir.

ACP (suspiciously ): achanak se woh kaha se yaad aa gaya tumhe.

Purvi ( explanatory tone.): nahi woh ab Daya sir aur abhijeet sir ke baad wahi ate hain toh slip of tongue ho gaya. Aapko sachin sir pasand nahi hain na.

ACP ( in casual tone): Are nahi aise koi baat nahi hain woh mehnati, samajdar aur imaandar officer hain aur main har kisi ki kadar karta ane se Daya aur abhijeet ko kafi madad mile hain aur woh juniors ke saath bhi aacha hain kabhi kabhi toh mujhe doubt hota hain ki ye chitrole ka bhatija hain uske muqabale kafi shant aur suljha hua lagta hain kyu.

Purvi : (smiling as if she is being admired )ha woh toh hain.

ACP : Tum aise kyu has rahi ho.

Purvi : Kuch nahi bas aise hi.

She took the plate in her hands and went inside the kitchen.

At sachin's house

Sachin was in the kitchen cooking and murmuring something. Meanwhile DCP chitrole came there.

DCP : ahmm..

Sachin : chachu aap kab aiye.

DCP : abhi aaya. Tum kya kar rahe ho.

Sachin : Main woh khana bana raha tha.

DCP : Kyu cook nahi aaya aaj.

Sachin : Nahi woh itne din se cook ke haath se kha rahe the toh maine socha ki aaj aapko mere haath se khila deta hoon.

DCP : bada pyaar aa raha hain kya baat hain.

Sachin : Kuch nahi bas aise hi aap chalo main khana leke ata hoon.

He took the food and headed towards the dinning table. They started to eat when sachin striked a conversation.

Sachin : kaisi thi aapki meeting

DCP : Kaunsi meeting.

Sachin : wahi aapki meeting thi na kuch din pehle.

DCP : aachi thi tumhe achanak kyu yaad aa gayi.

Sachin : Aise hi Kaisa chal raha hain aapka kam.

DCP : (suspiciously )Woh bhi thik hain ye aaj tumhe mere kam ki chinta kyu ho rahi hain bar bar.

Sachin : Mujhe nahi hogi toh kise hogi.

DCP : tumhara kam Kaisa chal raha hain.

Sachin : Bohot aacha chal raha hain sab bohot aache hain seniors even juniors pankaj freddy purvi sab bohot respecting aur sweet hain kyu aapko kya lagta hain.

DCP : Ha woh toh hain sab toh pehle se hi aache hain.

Sachin : Aacha Lekin aapko sab pasand nahi hain na.

DCP : Maine aisa kab kaha.

Sachin : Aap hi ne toh kaha tha ki ACP sir Daya sir Abhijeet sir aur purvi aapko pasand nahi hain.

DCP : Mujhe kisi se koi problem nahi hain Daya aur abhijeet aache officers hain aur purvi toh bachi hain use kya dushmani kher pradyuman mujhe pasand nahi woh toh mujhe college se hi pasand nahi tum use jante nahi ho.

Sachin : hmm. Sahi baat hain aapki.

At the restaurant

Purvi was waiting for sachin making a sad face. He arrived and sat beside her.

Sachin : Kya hua itna dukhi hoke kyu baithi ho.

Purvi : Maine kal papa se baat ki unhe Tumse koi problem nahi hain.

Sachin:toh isme dukhi hone wali Kaunsi baat hain tumhe toh khush hona chahiye.

Purvi : Lekin unhe DCP sir se lamba chauda problem hain uska kya.

Sachin : Problem to chachu ko bhi hain ACP sir se.

Purvi : toh ab hum kya karenge.

Sachin : Woh toh mujhe bhi nahi pata.

As they were talking to each other someone was watching them from a distance.

Person : toh ye baat hain. Dono saath zindagi bitane ka plan bana rahe hain. Lekin mere hote hue ye plan successful nahi ho sakta. Ab mere badla ki aag main tum dono jaloge.

Sachin and purvi got a call and they headed to the crime scene and then towards their home. Purvi was at her house when she received a call. She picked up the call and a girl answered from the other side. She asked for purvi's help as she was being threatened by her boyfriend who mistreated her and when she asked for a break up threatened her. She told purvi to come and meet her.

Purvi went to meet the girl the very next day and heard her complaints. The girl showed her her boyfriend's photograph on which purvi was not able to believe her eyes.

Purvi : Tum janti ho ye kaun hain.

Girl : Ji ha in ka naam sachin hain ye ek CID officer hain.

Purvi : aur phir bhi tum itna ghinona ilzam laga rahi ho.

Girl : Ye sach hain main jooth nahi bol rahi hoon. Aap sachin ka asli chehra nahi janti.

Purvi : Thik hain tum chinta mat karo main dekhte hoon.

Purvi sensed something fishy and she tried to take out information about the girl. Meanwhile the girl reached CID bureau where everyone except sachin and purvi were present. As purvi went to meet an informer and sachin was out with some work. The girl complaint of assault and blackmail against sachin and showed them some photographs and threating messages.

ACP : Tum janti ho na sachin ek CID officer hain phir bhi aise baat kar rahi ho.

Girl : Ji haan main janti hoon. Lekin main ye bhi janti hoon ki ACP pradyuman kisi mujrim ko nahi chodta chahe woh CID officer hi kyun na ho.

ACP called sachin and told him to be at bureau immediately and sent the evidences to forensic lab for confirmation. Sachin arrived at the bureau without any delay and was Showered with questions and alligations from ACP.

Sachin : Sir main sach keh raha hoon main iss ladki ko janta tak nahi hoon. Aaj pehle baar main ise Dekh raha hoon mujhe nahi pata ye kaun hain aur ye aise kyu kar rahi hain.

Girl : Dekho jooth mat bolo main janti hoon ke tum CID officer hoon Lekin ye sab karke tum Bach nahi jaoge.

Sachin : dekhiye main nahi janta ki tum kaun ho aur ye sab karke tumhe kya milega. Main sirf itna janta hoon ki main sach bol raha hoon aur sach ek na ek din sabit ho hi jata hain.

* * *

At the same time purvi was searching for the photographer friend of the girl as informed by her informer. She found the guy at his shop and asked him about the photographs the girl had. At first he resisted but after a little pressure he confessed.

Photographer: dekhiye mujhe paise mile the photographs banane ke.

Purvi : kisne diye tumhe paise uss ladki ne.

Photographer : nahi uss ladki ko bhi paise mile hain acting karne ke. Ye sab kuch DCP chitrole ne karvaya hain.

Purvi : DCP chitrole tum jante ho na woh sachin ke chachu hain woh aisa kyu karenge.

Photographer:Ha Lekin woh jaan gaye hain ki sachin kisi se pyaar karte hain aur woh nahi chahte ki sachin ki shaddi ho kyun ki woh hamesha sachin ko apne ghar main naukar ki tarah apne aap ke liye rakha chahte hain woh nahi chahte ki sachin ka ghar base aur woh khush rahe. Iss liye unhone ye kaam karvaya woh yeh pehle bhi karva chuke hain.

Purvi : DCP chitrole aise kar sakte hain yakin hi nahi hota. Woh thodi khadoos lagte the Lekin itne heartless honge iss baat ka mujhe idea nahi tha.

And she headed towards the bureau as she desperately needed to talk to sachin.

* * *

Meanwhile at the CID bureau. DCP chitrole also came to the bureau after being informed about the case against sachin and he stormed questions on him.

Sachin : Main sach bol raha hu chachu main iss ladki ko nahi janta.

At the same time Dr salunke entered the bureau.

Dr salunke :Sachin bilkul sach bol raha hain. Ye jo photographs hain ye asli nahi hain inke saath tampering ki gayi hain.

ACP : Matlab ye saboot aur ye ilzam dono ki joothe hain. (looking towards the girl angrily )sach sach batao kyun kiya tumne aisa kya chahti ho tum. Ek CID officer pe itna ghinona ilzam lagane ka anjam nahi janti kya.

Girl : mujhe maaf kardo main dost ki baaton main aa gayi thi. Usne mujhse wada kiya tha ki kuch nahi hoga.

ACP : kaun hai tumhara ye dost. Kisne kaha Tumse ye karne ke liye.

Girl : Purvi.

Sachin ( enraged ): Dekho pehle tumne mujh pe ilzam lagaya ab purvi pe ilzam laga rahi ho. Agar tumhe lagta hain ise tum Bach jaoge toh ye bilkul nahi hoga samjhi tum. Purvi aisa nahi kar sakti aur ye baat tum apne zehan main bitha lo.

Girl : dekhiye main jooth nahi bol rahi hoon. Purvi ne hi mujhse kaha tha ki pareshan karne ke liya jo usne natak kiya tha woh bohot aage aa gaya hain. Usne koshish ki Lekin sachin use shaddi ko lekar serious hain aur woh itni aasani se use nahi chodega. Iss liye usne mujhse kaha ki main sachin pe ilzam lagao jiske tehat wo sachin ko chod degi.

At the same time purvi entered the bureau. All eyes were fixed on her asking the same question. But purvi was in her own fire her own anger which fumed more after spotting the girl.

Purvi : Tum tumhari himmat kaise hui yaha aane ki ha. Tumhe agar aisa lagta hain ki mujhe sach ka pata nahi chalega to tum galat soch rahi ho.

DCP chitrole : aur hume sach ka pata nahi chalega yeh tumne bhi toh socha tha.

Purvi : Ye aap kya keh rahe hain.

DCP chitrole : wahi jo sach hain. ACP pucho apni beti se kyun kiya isne aisa.

ACP : purvi kyun kiya tumne aisa. Kyun lagaya sachin pe galat ilzam.

Purvi : Maine ilzam lagaya ye aap kya keh rahe hain. Maine koi ilzam nahi lagaya hain balki ilzam toh chitrole sir ne lagaya hain woh bhi apne bhatije par.

Sachin who was standing like a pillar just figuring out who was right. Spoke in a very cold and rude manner to purvi.

Sachin : chup ho jao purvi main Tumse kisi chiz ka jawab nahi maang raha hu Plz aise koi baat mat karna jiske wajah se main tumhara chehra dekhna bhi gawara na karu.

Purvi : Tum mujhpe trust karo sachin ye sab tumhare chachu ka kiya dhara hain. Tum samajte kyun nahi ho woh Tumse pyaar nahi karte.

Sachin ( enraged ): kyun ki woh mere chachu hain. Agar Bhagwan bhi aa kar kahenge na ki wo mera bura chahte hain toh main unki bhi baat nahi manunga. Agar tum ek baar ko ye bhi kehte na ki mera papa mujhse pyaar nahi karte toh main maan leta. Kyun ki mere papa mujhse pyaar nahi karte balki iss puri duniya main mere chachu ke alawa koi mujhse pyaar nahi karta. Saat saal ka tha main chote chachu mujhe ghar main naukar bhi nahi samajte the ek ek nivala ehsaan bana diya tha unhone kyu kyun ki char saal pehle ek admi apna teen saal ke beta se sare rishte todne apne ghar se chala gaya. Unhe koi fark nahi padta ki Unke bache ko koi Anath ashram main chod aaye ya sadak pe. Pichle 20 yrs se mujhe shamsher chachu apne saath rakha hain beta jaise pyaar karte hain aur tum keh rahi ho ki woh mujhse pyaar nahi karte kaho purvi main kaise maan lu ye. Agar tumhe mere saath zindagi nahi guzar ni toh main tumhe majboor nahi kar raha Lekin please mere chachu pe aisa ganda ilzam mat lagao.

Purvi : Sachin main sach bol rahi hoon mere paas saboot hain.

Sachin : Bas mujhe ab aur kuch nahi sunna tumhe jo chahiye tum woh karo Lekin aaj ke baad zindagi main kabhi bhi mujhse baat karne mat aana. Hamare beech main jo bhi koi rishta tha woh khatam.

 _Ek rishta tha_

 _Ek naata tha._

 _Kyun chot lagi_

 _Kyun toot gaya._

 _Ab kya khoona_

 _Ab kya hasil_

 _Jo saath hamara_

 _Choot gaya._

* * *

Ab kya hoga woh aapko next aur last chapter main pata review aap log review likhe doge toh asman nahi phatega koi review hi nahi karta had hai. Maine Dusri story bhi update ki hain uspe bhi no reviews bohot galat baat hain.


End file.
